Seven Minutes
by tr1xx777
Summary: Courtney and the rest of the TDI cast are playing Seven minutes in heaven at a party. What happens when Courtney gets pared with Duncan? For PowerinPink


**As promised, here is the one-shot dedicated to PowerinPink for winning my contest. I seriousely had no Idea what I was going to do with this. :-P **

"Court, come on. You're up." Geoof said, holding out the top hat. They were at a party at Geoffs house. Courtney wasn't usually one to come to parties but Bridgette and Gwen had bugged her into submission. She was having a good time, she just really didn't want to reach into that hat.

Geoff had the _brilliant _idea of playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, and Courtney couldn't say no. She tried but Leshawna pretty much pinned her to the floor where everyone was sitting in a circle. She couldn't disappear into the crowd either, the party was made up of the twenty two people who were all gathered around Geoff.

The rules to Seven Minutes in Heaven were simple. Reach into a hat and pick out a name. There were two hats, one for girls and the other for boys so two boys wouldn't end up stuck in the closet. Then just go into the closet and stay there for seven minutes, you didn't _have _to make out with anyone, Leshawna said that her and Geoff had practically huddled in opposite sides of the closet in fear of being unfaithful.

Courtney closed her eyes as she pulled out a name, opening one eye, she read the name. Duncan.

"Are you kidding me?" Courtney said to herself. She considered saying someone elses name but then everyone would know what she was up to when someone like Justin got picked twice. Your name could only go in the hat once until the second round began.

"Duncan." she sighed. Duncan raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. After Total Drama Island, Courtney and Duncan didn't really 'get together' like everyone expected. They just flirted a bit like before the kiss.

Courtney slammed the closet door after Duncan, causing everyone to snicker from outside.

"Seven minutes starting...now!" Someone outside called.

"Great, now I'm stuck in a closet for seven minutes with a guy who sticks pins through his own face." Courtney huffed, referring to Duncans many piercings.

"And I'm stuck in the closet who shoves a pole up her own but. Honey, I'm enjoying this as much as you." Duncan smirked. He knew that wasn't true. He liked Courtney, a lot. He wouldn't have made her the wooden skull if he despised her. That would be like making a skull for Heather, it was wrong.

Courtney slapped Duncan on the arm making his smirk turn into a grin. "Just can't keep your hands off me, huh?"

"Hardly." Courntey retorted.

"Why do you have to be like that? You were fun on the island! You actually stole food from Chef. Chef!" Duncan said, standing up.

Courtney gasped and stood up as well, "I was caught up in the moment!"

"Wanna get caught up in the moment now?" Duncan grinned, earning him another slap.

"Ogre!"

"Let loose a little. It isn't going to kill you."

"With you, it probably would." Courtney snarled.

"See! That's your problem, I actually liked that girl on the island. This girl," Duncan yelled, signalling to Courtney, "I don't like her."

_From Outside..._

"Are you sure we shouldn't do something? There's a lot of yelling." DJ said. It had only been three minutes and Duncan and Courtney were already biting eachothers head off.

"Nah, they'll be fine." Geoff waved it away.

_Inside the Closet..._

Courtney moved to shove Duncan but he grabbed her wrists the last second and they both went tumbling down. The brunettes lips accidently touched Duncans as they landed and she pulled away almost instantly.

"I like that girl." Duncan laughed and pulled Courtney in again. It felt so weird...but right. First they were screaming at eachother like there was no tomorrow and now, they were kissing. Definately weird.

"I like that girl, too." Courtney whispered absentmindedly. Duncans grin widened into a full out smile. Courtney had seen this smile before, when he was causing Harold pain, or...actually that was the only time Courtney ever saw him smile like a normal human being.

"Seven Minutes are up!" Geoff screamed from outside. That had gone by way too quickly.

"What? But we only just got in here!" Courtney screamed back. The laughs were very audible even from inside the small closet.

Courtney pulled herself off of Duncan and opened the door, doing her best to try and stay composed. Duncan was grinning like a maniac and it was pretty obvious what had happened. What everyone didn't know, what that as Courtney pulled herself up, she had slipped something into Duncans pocket.

When Geoffs back was turned, Duncan reached into his pocket and snatched whatever Courtney had given him. It was just a tiny slip of paper with seven numbers on it and two words.

Call Me.

**The end, hope you liked it. **


End file.
